The present invention relates to a process and a device for one- or two-sided stripping of protective films from board-shaped objects or substrates, in particular in the case of copper-masked circuit boards which are coated with continuous protective films.
This general type of process is described in EP 0 236 730 B1, whereby the protective films are first detached and then stripped over an angular sector of 90.degree.. However, with the large angle between the protective film to be stripped and the substrate, it is impossible to avoid disadvantageous forces on the substrate, which forces could exert a negative effect on the surface of the circuit board or the substrate. In the prior art process, a relatively great stripping moment acts on the board-shaped objects such that, in particular, extremely thin circuit boards cannot be separated from the protective film without difficulty.
Yet another process and device of the general type mentioned above are known from DE 37 00 615 A1, whereby a part of the protective film is fused onto a stripping film and likewise stripped at an angle of approximately 90.degree., whereby relatively great stripping moments likewise act disadvantageously on the substrate.
The object of the present invention is to refine a process and a device for one- or two-sided stripping of protective films of the type mentioned in the introduction such that the protective films can be stripped from one or both sides of board-shaped objects simply, reliably, and cost-effectively without the effects of significant stripping moments.